Malik Learns The Meaning Of Christmas
by Keiko-keket
Summary: Malik, as you can probably guess, does not celebrate christmas. But when Ryou invites him to Seto's cabin for X-mas break, will he learn the true meaning. Couple a curses, and really early, but I just HAD to submit! Chappie 1!


Malik Learns The Meaning Of Christmas By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Konnichi-wa! 

Ryou: Hello! ^_^

Bakura: Uhhh……… Seasons Greetings………Keiko, isn't it a little early to say that?

Keiko: I know, but, this is FOR Christmas, so that makes all the difference.

Bakura: Ah.

Malik: This is about me?

Keiko: Yup! You get to discover the meaning of Christmas……… well, my thoughts on the meaning of Christmas, I don't have a religion, so it's not about celebrating Christs b-day.

Malik: Uh huh.

Keiko: I want Marik to do my disclaimerin!

Marik: **appears** Not again……… **sigs** Keiko does not own us, or our show!

Keiko: Tank-u, you crazy hot bastard! **glomps Marik**

Marik: =@_@=

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Malik's POV)

It's the last day of school before Christmas vacation. I don't see why everyone is so excited, though. It's just an excuse to get some time off of school, sure that's a plus. But it's also cold, wet, cold, a stupid holiday, cold, a waste of time, and did I mention cold? I glance up at the clock, and see that there are only a few seconds remaining in the day, and close my binder, stand up, and the bell rings. I head out into the hallway, caught in the wave of students rushing to get outside, and finnaly got to my locker, threw my stuff in, grabbed my purple scarf, and headed towards the exit……… which was blocked by half the student populas standing there. I turn to see Ryou Bakura, my only friend, stading beside me.

"What's going on." I asked. He inclined his head towards me, and smiled, despite what he was about to say. " Some prankster from another school, aparently hosed down the door on the outside, and now the door is frozen shut,". Great, just great. I sigh, and push my way through the throng, to see the janitor trying to get the doors open by heating up the opening between the doors. I shake my head, it'll take forever that way.

I finally get through the crowd, and walk up to the janitor and say " Let me." He steps away from the door, and I take in a deep breath. Gathering my dark powers, I lift my foot, and channel the power down, and kick the door with so much force, it bursts open, and wacks against the outside wall. Calmly, I walk out of the school, and into the snow, but almost everyone else is struck dumb, and just stood there gawking. Almost everyone, for Ryou was finally able to push his way though the crowd, and started to walk beside me.

"Show off," he said, and laughed lightly. I always liked the way he laughed, it made his sound so carefree, compared to what his life was really like. Like me, his Yami was gone, sent away to the shadow realm, after Battle City, and both are never going to be able to come back. I snort, and just keep walking, as all the other students finally snapped out of wherever they were, and raced out of school, while edging away from me.

" It was the fastest way to get out of there." I commented dryly. He giggled, and dashed ahead of me. I raced to catch up, and we finally reached his house, and went our separate ways. "See you later Malik!" he called. I turned to face him, and waved. "Merry Christmas!" he called. My smile faded away, and I brought my hand down. Ryou must not have known that I don't celebrate Christmas, otherwise he wouldn't have said that.

I trudged through the streets, observing as children dashed all over the place, playing tag in the snow. In all of the shops, there was everything Christmasy, from trees decorated up, to toys, and the occasional Santa Claus. I wrinkled my nose, and carried on. A man came, and stopped me in my tracks. "Would you like to buy tickets to the Christmas play at CLA [1]. The tickets cost ten dollars each. I shook my head, and explained " I don't celebrate christmas,". He looked at me strangely, the scurried away, to other people on the street.

Finally, I reach the building, where Isis's and my apartment was. Even there, everything was decorated, and Christmas songs played quietly in the background. I groaned, covered my ears, and quickly got into the elevator. When I got into my apartment, my jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the room, was a Christmas tree, with garlands, and light, and an _angel_ on top. Behind the tree, was Isis, not in her usual Egyptian style clothing, but in green jeans, and a white sweatshirt with little Santa's all over it.

"Hi Malik," she greeted, "how was school?". I frowned, and said " It was fine. What's all of this?" She blushed and said " I wanted to get into the spirit of things,". Rolling my eyes, I was about to go to my room, to escape this absurdity, when the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hi Malilk!" Ryou's chipper voice sounded over the reciever. " Hi Ryou," I spoke, " What's up?". " I remembered that Seto had asked me to ask you if you wanted to go up to his cabin, with the entire group, to spend christmas, since most of our families aren't here!". I winced. Again with the Christmas thing. " I dunno Ryou…" I said slowly. "Oh come ON Malik! You don't get out enough any more! Pleeeeease?". I grinned, only Ryou could get away with begging me to do something. " I guess I could Ryou, but there isn't any point. I don't celebrate Christmas, like the rest of you."

There was a pause on the phone. Then Ryou laughed. " That doesn't matter, you can still come and have fun with us! Just bring enough warm clothing to last a week, and Seto will pick all of us up in two days." I sigh. " Allright Ryou, I'll be there." "GREAT! I'll tell Seto! See you there Malik!" "Yeah, see you there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko: Weeeelllllllllll……… do ya like it? 

Ryou: I hope they like it!

Keiko: I hope they do too! 

REVIEW KINDLY, AND SEND PRESENTS, MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 5TH! IT'LL MAKE GREAT INSPIRATION!!!!!!!


End file.
